


Chances

by Agent 606 (thepineandthestar)



Series: They just got your messages~ [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But with WHO?!, Death of Major Characters, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gore eventually but not much, Kinda still in-game, Lotsa spying and hacking and killing, Savepoints are aplenty, Spoilers for Jumin Route, Spoilers to 707 Route, True End as Seven please don't get mad about that, Unrequited Love, reset theory, spoilers for v route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Agent%20606
Summary: In life, you only had so much chances. Yes, you were, and still are, the True End, Luciel, but how much of it is true, really?With V's absence, Ray sudden re-appearance, Seven's blooming crush, Jumin's deep and hidden love, and Saeran's plans for revenge, no one could prepare enough for the very last chance that he had.And time was running out.[Basically this is throughout the two years that V spends abroad (Good Ending)]





	1. No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I MISSED THISSSS!!!
> 
> So I've been gone for... quite a long time... and _What If?_ 's sitting over there, untouched and glaring at me, I decided, hey, why not join NaNoWriMo? And for the first time, I DID! I just wasn't so sure about stuff so I didn't really register this piece for it (I failed though, only got 17k words;;) but still, it's far more than what I've written in a month lately.
> 
> Truth be told, I have ZERO plots for this. I searched for a prompts list on Tumblr, generated random numbers and whatever the prompt was, it was for that day until I finished (29th day of November) and chose for the 30th day so it would end well. And well it's actually going pretty good (I'm on chapter 9). I'm clueless how I would fit in some prompts (such as "I'm pregnant" and "I lost the baby" bc yyyy??? V's not around and my MC's not unfaithful;;) but I'll burn that bridge when I get to it so without further ado, here it is, CHANCES: You only have so much of it.

Seven closed his eyes then frowned, not wanting to look around any longer. The more he looked, the more he was in pain and betrayed. But he couldn’t describe this as betrayal though, she never had a choice in the matter. It was given to her, who wouldn’t grab the opportunity to play more even if it meant paying incredulous amounts of cash, both real life and the ones she had been saving up for so long.

“You had her for so long,” the voice of a man started, “And you know that it was only a matter of time.”

“It’s not even her fault,” Seven responded, trying to convince the other person or more like trying to convince his self, “The players wanted it, the developers made it for them, now she’s playing it. I just… wish that we knew everything that would happen, no? To prepare for it.”

“I’m in pain for it too,” the other man responded

Seven opened his eyes and saw the codes around them; the codes that made him as him and made him exist. The codes which were altered to make his life and background even more painful. He turned to his right to see the dark-haired CEO beside him, looking up at the giant projection above.

“I didn’t protect her for so long just so I could lose her again,” Jumin added, “I’ve accepted the fact that I was only so close into being the true end and now, I have to share her with my best friend.”

Seven shrugged, “At least _you_ get to be married to her, right?”

“You get a longer path with her,” Jumin pointed out, “You may not have ended up being wedded but I know that she truly loves you. From the start, I’ve seen that she always wanted to end up with you.”

Seven sighed, “When she successfully saves V, you know that you’re taking care of her, right?”

Jumin nodded, “Two years.” He breathed in heavily, “It’s impossible to not fall in love with her all over again, no matter how much she’s changed since the last time.”

“Take good care of her, please.” Seven placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “For the two of us.”

Jumin smiled weakly, “You talk as if I wasn’t going to in the first place.”

Seven chuckled, “Okay but let’s do a trade. You take very good care of the MC and I’ll take the best care of Elly.”

Jumin furrowed his brows before pushing Seven towards the red head’s exit portal.

“Fine! Fine!” Seven laughed, “I’ll get going though if I were you. The MC can’t miss us too much!”

Jumin nodded in agreement before leaving. Seven’s smile dropped once Jumin left. It hurt him to think that he had to, once again, not be the one the MC loves back. Sure, it made him happy that he was technically the “true end” since he had her on the Secret Endings but it wouldn’t even matter when there’s the given fact that the MC would jump towards Another Story in a heartbeat.

He sighed once again, “Please don’t leave me.”

•••

Seven walked into his new bunker. He’d finally found a place to live in after months and months of searching. Sure, the place wasn’t as cheap as his previous house but it was spacious and there was so much life in the color of the walls.

He had instantly fallen in love with the designs of the walls in one room. It was a little ways above the flooring of the whole house and the wall separating it from the rest was a clear glass window. Inside, the walls were decorated with red and yellow stripes. The very second that he saw it, he had already envisioned it to be his computer room.

The walls were painted white and sometimes there were hints of red, black, and yellow. There were three bedrooms in the house and, for a solo person, it was the perfect amount of rooms for him: one for himself, one for his Honey Buddha Chips hoard, and one guest room.

He practically screamed at the owner to give him the key. And now, he was the proud owner of a three-bedroom bunker.

His phone rang loudly at the sound of a custom ringtone.

_“Hey Seven! Pick it up! Why are you taking so long? I have something to tell you! Quick pick it u-.”_

“MC!” He exclaimed, putting the call on loudspeaker, “It’s been so long since we last saw each other! What’s up?”

The person on the other line laughed, “ _Are you serious now? You just dropped me off, like, five minutes ago._ “

“Well, that _is_ true,” Seven responded, walking around his new house, “So…”

“ _Oh right! I wanted to tell you something!_ “

“You want to create a plan on kidnapping Elly?!” Seven asked

“ _No, silly. I… wanted to talk to you about the hacker._ “

“Yeah, I think we can talk about that,” Seven responded, “What about it?”

“ _You see… now that everything’s lain low, um… do you perhaps have a white wig?_ “

“A white wig?” Seven raised his brow, “I think I have one.”

“ _Yeah, I, uh, can I have a picture of you wearing the wig? It just suddenly came up to me so randomly, I don’t even know why I’m bothering you with this._ “

“It’s no big deal.” He shrugged, “Can I ask why though?”

“ _…it just occurred to me that you maybe look kinda like Ray._ “

Seven’s eyes widened, “What’d you say?”

“ _You look kinda like him. I… remember when you took your glasses off earlier when we reached my place? I was so shocked that you had so many similarities with him. Well, except the hair and eye color._ “

Seven gulped, “I’m coming over.”

“ _What but wh-._ “

“You have to tell me more about the hacker. Do you have a photo of them?” Seven asked as he hurried went out, locking the front door behind him

He rummaged through one of the boxes in his car’s backseat then saw the plethora of wigs inside. He grabbed the short white wig at the center then jumped over to the driver’s seat, placing his phone on the dashboard and revving up the engine.

“I’ll be over in three.”

“ _Why are you in such a rush? Is this a clue on figuring out who the hacker is?_ “

“Sort of,” Seven responded, driving off his garage and speeding over to MC’s home, “I just need to know more about the hacker then I’ll be fine… hopefully.”

“ _But why do I feel like telling you about this wasn’t much of a good idea?_ “

“I-it isn’t! Trust me! I just have to know.”

“ _But why?_ “

“I’ll tell you soon. I’m almost there, open the gate.”

There was shuffling in the background. Seven could already see the gate of MC’s home. He sped even more then parked as quickly as he could. He jumped out of the car as soon as the keys were out of the car then started pushing MC inside.

He put on the wig hurriedly as he sat down on the floor in front of MC whom he had placed on the sofa. MC fixed the wig on Seven’s head, making sure all of his real hair was tucked underneath. She fixed the way the hair stood and flung to different directions. She gently took his glasses away then placed it on the spot next to her.

While MC was so busy fixing him, Seven couldn’t help but stare, the new discoveries about the hacker easily forgotten. He felt his face heat up a bit at the proximity that they had between them.

_I don’t want to feel this. You’re… you’re V’s and you’re not mine. You can’t be mine. Not anymore…_

When she took his glasses off, he squinted a bit then saw the world as a huge blur but all he could focus on was MC’s face and how it still seemed like the best thing he’d ever seen.

_You have no clue how much it hurts me. I love you. Too much. You have no idea what you do to me, MC._

“You look just like him,” MC whispered, eyes filling with water, “You’re… he escaped right? He wasn’t part of the explosion?”

“I… do? I look like him?” Seven blanched

MC nodded, “Exactly like him except for his eyes. You’re like his replica.”

Seven furrowed his brows as he felt tears well up his eyes, “No. Please, please don’t tell me that.”

“Wh-what’s wrong, Seven?” MC asked, cupping his face to make him look at her

“H-he was in the explosion.” Seven sobbed as tears flowed down his face, “I… there was a person inside when the explosion happened. R-Ray, no, Saeran, Saeran was inside the building.”

Seven let out a scream as he hugged himself, putting his forehead on his knees, “N-no! Saeran!”

“Seven, what’s happening? Who’s Saeran?” She sat down next to him, patting his back and getting him to look at her, “Who is he, Seven? Who is Saeran?”

Seven hugged MC and cried on her shoulder, “MC, Saeran’s the hacker. He’s… he’s my twin.”

“What?” MC asked, “Twin? You mean, the reason why he was so good was because you’re twins?”

Seven shook his head, “He never should’ve known that! He-, he, I left him under V’s guidance! I… Rika and V took care of him and, and, and now he’s,”

“Shh, shh.” MC hugged Seven tight, patting his back, “We’ll… we’ll find evidence that he’s alive, okay?”

“S-someone was inside when the explosion happened,” Seven pointed out, “If… if that’s Saeran, I will nev-er forgive Rika and V.”

“Don’t say that,” MC whispered, “V did nothing wro-.”

“What?” Seven let go of MC, glaring at him, “V did nothing wrong? He _did_ something wrong, MC. I gave them my twin brother to take care of, if he was such a burden, they could’ve told me! I could’ve taken care of him myself! They gave me photos that show that he was fine! He is _not_ fine!”

“Calm down, Seven, calm down.” MC grabbed his forearms gently, “I’m sure that he has an explanation. M-maybe Ray isn’t your twin, V will take care of Saeran if you asked him. Let’s trust V on this.”

Seven stared at MC before shaking his head and muttering, “I’m sorry. I… can’t trust V. Not this time.”

MC sighed, “Seven, it’s just the shock, okay? We _can_ trust V. He’ll do anything for you. Here, we can go look for traces of Saeran at Mint Eye. We can personally go there and find clues on your twin. We can find him.”

Seven closed his eyes before wiping his tears, “I’d… like to have my glasses back.”

MC grabbed the pair of glasses from the sofa before handing it to Seven. The redhead removed the wig then placed his glasses. He stood up to leave without being interrupted then got on his car.

He leaned his back to the seat before starting the car and driving off to a very familiar location of a cliff. He had too many questions running in his mind and all he wanted was just one being answered. He just wanted a yes or a no.

He parked at the side of a house near the cliff then entered without knocking. He barged into the living room where he found his friend packing clothes in a suitcase.

“Where are you going, V?” Seven asked

V stopped then turned to follow the direction of the sound, “Luciel? The front door was open?”

“Don’t avoid my question. Where are you going? And don’t tell me that you don’t know yet,” Seven responded

V offered a small smile towards the redhead, “I’m headed to Alaska, why do you ask?”

Seven shook his head, “So where’s Saeran now? I’d like to take him.”

V visibly stiffened, “Why do you want to so suddenly?”

Seven raised a brow, “Why? Can’t I see my own twin?”

“Y-you can but,” V trailed off

“But what, V? What are you _still_ hiding from me? Where’s Saeran?” Seven asked, voice on the verge of breaking, “I want to be sure that he’s not the hacker, V. I want to be sure that he’s grown up fine and healthy and, and didn’t have to end up like me! V, tell me now, where is Saeran?”

V walked closer to Seven, placing his hands on his shoulders, “Saeyoung, please understand, I can’t just tell y-.”

“Is he the hacker?” Seven asked, fists balled up in frustration, “Just give me a yes or a no, V. Is he the hacker?”

V looked down, “I apologize. Saeran _is_ the ha-.”

“No! No don’t tell me that! Tell me that he’s _not_ the hacker! Tell me, tell me that he’s fine and alive! T-tell me that, V! Please!” Seven yelled, “He can’t be the hacker!”

“I’m really, really sorry. I shouldn’t have left him with Rika if I’d known,” V responded, “I take all the blame.”

“Me putting the blame on you now is useless,” Seven spat, “But the moment that I found out that he _died_ in that explosion…”

He turned around then walked away, not wanting to think of the worst case scenario anymore. The pain of thinking that his only family left was dead made him feel empty. Emptier than he had ever been.

_I pray to all the gods out there. Please… please make my brother safe._


	2. I Don't Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying a new thing for this story. I hope it ends well and has good quality! (I hope you can read it though, I don't know if it was the screenshot, crop, or tumblr that ruined the quality;;)
> 
> Also, if you know a good image sharing site which can be set to private and can be embedded in archive (such as tumblr but the quality rip), please tell me so I could produce better chatrooms!^^

_“It’s RFA’s mint boy! It’s RFA’s mint boy! It’s RFA’s mint boy! It’s RFA’s mint bo-.”_

“ _Hello? Luciel? Please pick up! I will explain everything for you. Pick up._ “

_“It’s RFA’s mint boy! It’s RFA’s mint boy! It’s RFA’s mint boy! It’s RFA’s mint bo-.”_

“ _At least pick up so I know that you’re fine, Luciel. You left so suddenly. Where are you right now? Pick up._ “

_“Hey Seven! Pick it up! Why are you taking so long? I have something to tell you! Quick pick it uuuuuuuuuuuuup!”_

“ _Seven? Where are you right now? V’s really worried, you know. Just a text would be fine. Please pick up._ “

Seven sighed then finally grabbed his phone. He opened up the messages then sent a short text to his last caller.

 **To:** _MC_ _01-11-17_ | _1:51_

_fine. no need to worry._

He put his phone back on the dashboard after shutting it off, making sure that no one could contact him for at least two hours. He knew that he needed time for himself, it had been a stressful string of days and he deserved the time.

His subconscious had driven him off to the place he knew best. It had been the place where he was forced to grow up a little bit too quickly, a place of unhappiness and torture, but nonetheless, it was a place where he could reminisce those moments he shared with his twin.

Once he had stopped, he felt shivers run down his spine as the memories of his childhood came back. It was painful for him to come back to his first house. He could almost hear his mother yelling his name so he could go out and buy medicine for Saeran. He could almost remember the relief he felt whenever Saeran’s fever or cold was gone. He could almost remember the only times when he allowed himself to be happy; when he snuck Saeran outside and take him for ice cream then they would watch the skies until it was time to come back home and tie Saeran again. It was a process that he never wanted to happen again but he was with his dearest twin brother, he would exchange his happiest days alone for the worst days as long as he was next to his twin.

He stepped off the car then pushed open the rusty gates of the place he once called home. The neighborhood was as quiet and as uninhabited as ever. He could feel his tears welling up in his eyes and a sob in the back of his throat at the thought of Saeran waiting for him inside, bringing medicine for him.

“S-S-Saer-an,” he weakly called, voice breaking, “I’m home. S-Saeyoung’s… home.”

Once he had reached the front door, he weakly opened it and entered slowly, remembering everything that was in there like he just left yesterday. The tattered and beaten sofa was still there, the dusty rug was still there, even the broken hinge of the door leading to their bedroom was still there. It wasn’t like he left yesterday, it was like he never left.

He entered their small and narrow bedroom and sat on his former bed, hearing the familiar creaking. He stared at the corner where Saeran was almost always tied up and seeing the broken rope. He could just imagine his weak twin sitting on the cold hard floor, tied up against his own will.

_“Saeyoung, do you think we’ll ever leave?”_

Seven smiled weakly. Saeran would always ask that one question whenever he was reading or doing chores and he never got tired of answering.

_“Of course, Saeran! Someday, we’ll own a biiiig house and we’ll go to a school and we’ll have tons of friends.”_

Seven closed his eyes, wanting to relive the moment when all he ever had to worry was keeping his brother safe from their mother. Now, he had think whether his brother was even alive at all. The thought of seeing Saeran’s corpse haunted him to no end. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. He was supposed to get Saeran someday so they could be together and be so happy that they never needed anyone else, just the two of them.

_Adult life’s complicated._

He grabbed his phone from his jacket’s pocket then switched it on, instantly seeing the text messages from the RFA members. He logged on to the messenger instantly bombarded with the other members’ worried texts.

_“Hey Seven! Pick it up! Why are you taking so long? I ha-”_

“ _Seven! Where are you? I’ll come get you._ “

“No need. I’ll be leaving soon,” Seven answered, “But do you really promise that?”

“ _What? That I’ll go look for Saeran with you? Yes!_ “

Seven smiled weakly, “Yeah, that. Thanks for that. Well, I’ll bring you either way though, you’re the one who knows what he looks like exactly.”

“ _Will you come back to the chatroom now and tell everyone that you’re fine?_ “

He sighed, “Sure. See you in the messenger.”

He dropped the call then laid down on the bed. He saw the drawings that he had taped up at the board carrying the upper part of the bunk bed. There were two identical stickmen with bright red hair smiling wide, ice creams in hand.

He chuckled before reaching out to grab it. He placed it over his chest then logged in to the chatroom again, this time, trying to not suddenly leave.

•••

_Two weeks earlier_

The building was slowly being engulfed with flames and all they could do was watch, in fear of being killed inside. There were screams of terror as another side of the ceiling gave in, the concrete collapsing to the ground inside Mint Eye. The Believers were terrified beyond imagination. Their only home was being destroyed, what was to happen now?

A woman gasped, “Mr. Ray! Where’s Mr. Ray?!”

Everyone frantically looked around, looking for the familiar white hair. After searching for a few moments, a man spoke up.

“I saw him locking the back door just before I got out!” He informed everybody, “I was the last one out. He must still be inside.”

“We have to save him!” Another chimed in until everyone was agreeing

All of them went back to the door they came out of, thankful that the flames had yet to lick the wooden doors. They had assigned people to keep the door open and protected from the fire, and assigned the rest to go inside and scout for Mr. Ray. Knowing the man, he had only a few places to go to.

Half of the team went downstairs to his computer room where all surveillance was happening. They forced the slightly burnt door open then found the room empty.

“He must be upstairs,” a man spoke, “Do you think he’ll be alright? The explosion came from up there.”

“Let’s hope for the best,” a woman responded

Upstairs, the search team tried their best to avoid the flames. The fire was worse at the third floor since the explosion came from the fourth. The floor was nearly engulfed with smoke with the way barely visible at all. They had removed their robes and started fanning the smoke away with it, in case it would help them navigate the area better. They reached a door that was painted with light pink. A Believer opened the door wide and saw the person they were looking for, just in time for the floor in front of the door to slowly collapse.

“Mr. Ray!” The Believers called but to no avail

The man lying on the bed had his eyes closed and it was either he was unconscious or that he was purposefully not listening to them. A brave soul jumped over the small hole on the floor then picked up the lanky man. He ran back to the others and they all fled the floor before it was too late. The part where in they would bring him out was easy, but the part where in they would revive him wasn’t.

A woman knelt next to the person laid down on the ground, putting a hand on his chest.

“He’s still alive but his heartbeat is too fast,” she informed everybody, “We have to get him somewhere safe!”

“No, we have to bring him to the hospital!” Another argued

“Maybe we can find the Savior and ask help from her!” A person inputted

“Y-yes, let’s bring him to the hospital,” the woman replied, “Before it’s too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the coding took me, like, 1 and a half hours;; welp, it looks good... hopefully


	3. Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! YAY CHRISTMAS HAS PASSED AND I HAD YET TO UPDATE THIS I'M SO SORRY WE CAN GO BACK TO UPDATING NOW

“You know that V’s leaving tomorrow, right?” MC asked, fiddling with her fingers

“What do you want me to do about it?” Seven asked, voice void of any emotion

MC bit her lip, “We could, I dunno, bring him to the airport…?”

Seven stopped driving to turn to MC. He shook his head before speaking, “You can’t make me.”

MC sighed, “Seven, I’m trying to understand you, why are you making this so difficult?”

“You know what? This isn’t gonna work. I’m sorry, MC, I’ll just bring you back,” Seven stated, turning the car around

“No! I’ll be looking for Saeran with you!” MC argued, “Don’t you dare bring me back home, Luciel!”

Seven shook his head, not responding. MC had been talking to him nonstop, telling him to not go back, to go forward to Mint Eye but he wasn’t budging. MC groaned furiously as she saw that there was no way that Seven was going to be stopped.

“You’re so stubborn,” MC pointed out, looking out the window

Seven slowed driving until he had ultimately stopped. MC turned back to the redhead to see that he had been trying to turn the engine back on.

“Damn it. I didn’t bring extra fuel,” he muttered before going out the car and opening MC’s door, “Out. I’m walking you back until there’s public transport.”

“No! You can’t make me!” MC crossed her arms, “If you’re gonna be stubborn, I’m gonna be stubborn like you.”

Seven huffed, “Fine. So I’ll just leave you here then while I get fuel?”

MC glared at him, “You’re trying to get me to come with you! What the hell, Luciel?”

Seven sighed before sitting on the grass, “You know, arguing will lead us to doing nothing. Just… just get off the car right now, I’ll find a way to get you home and we’ll call it a day.”

MC frowned before whispering, “But I really want to see Ray. He was used and he needs help as much as all of you do.”

“I’m allowing you to come with me if you don’t mention V,” Seven stated

“Fine, fine, fine.” MC nodded, “Let’s go now. It’s getting dark, I think it’s gonna rain soon.”

Seven nodded before standing up and going over to the driver’s seat to grab the key and anything else valuable that was left inside the car. MC removed the seatbelt then stepped out, only to fall to the ground with a yelp.

“What happened?” Seven asked, helping her up but failing

“Don’t make me stand up,” MC said, visibly wincing, “My ankle hurts. I think I stepped on something.”

Seven gently grabbed MC’s injured ankle before examining it, “It’s gonna be swollen,” he pointed out then grumbled, “Great you sprained your ankle.”

“Like it’s my fault?” MC asked, “How are we gonna get gas now?”

Seven crouched down, back facing her, “Come on, ride on my back. I’ll bring you to a hospital so we can get that fixed.”

“It’s just a sprain,” MC pointed out

“I’m not letting you come with me if-,” Seven couldn’t finish his statement since MC had already wrapped her arms around his neck

He slowly stood up, making sure that her legs were wrapped around him gently and that she was secured on his back.

“Do you even eat?” Seven asked

“I don’t think I could forget to eat because of you guys,” MC responded

Seven started walking away from the car. The road was a slight slope going down since the building was somewhere in the mountains. There weren’t much trees or hindrances that made them slow down or made their trek dangerous. It took more than ten minutes to finally get down from the mountain and into the main roads.

“It’s a good thing we went back so early on,” Seven pointed out, “Or else we’re gonna have so much to worry about. Where’s the nearest hospital?”

MC held her phone tightly, Noogle Maps open, “Go straight and then there’ll be a crossroad. Go left and we’ll see the hospital.”

“Is it near?” Seven asked, hoisting MC up further

“A bit,” MC replied, “Are you getting tired?”

“No, it’s fine,” Seven assured before sighing, “Saeran… Can you tell me what he’s like?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” MC asked

“Well I haven’t seen him since we were fifteen,” Seven replied, “It’s been so long.”

“He’s an absolute charmer. You must’ve read the conversations then, right?” MC said

Seven laughed weakly, “That’s the Saeran I know. He has a way with people. But how is he? Like, is he still sickly? Is he thin? Was he eating enough?”

MC chuckled uneasily, “I’m almost nervous answering that. Um… he gets headaches so much but he’s seeing a doctor, I think? I can’t really say that he’s taking the best care of himself based on what he said.”

“But he’s a victim,” MC continued, “There was a time when he told me that he wasn’t given a drink for days? I dunno, I don’t want to tell you anymore.”

Seven’s heart clenched at the thought of his twin being deprived of food and water. He wasn’t supposed to ge through torture. If there was anyone worth torturing, it was him, not Saeran.

“What kind of brother am I?” He whispered, mostly to himself, “I left my twin and… and I didn’t make sure that he was living a well enough life.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault that that happened to him,” MC stated, “Based on what you’ve said, you gave him a shot on having a better life. That’s more than what a brother could do to his sibling.”

“You don’t understand.” Seven furrowed his brows, “I left him without telling that I was leaving. I went abroad to study and I took too long on saving him. I failed the only mission that ever mattered.”

“Yeah but aren’t you here right now, trying to find him? The mission’s not over, Seven, it’s barely even beginning,” MC replied, “Saeran, Ray, whatever name he wants to use, he still needs someone to take care of him and… and that’s just not me. I’ll never be the right person that he needs because it’s you. No matter how much he wants to be with me, he’ll never truly find the peace he needs if he’s not with you.”

Seven looked down at the ground, “I don’t think I deserve neither you nor Saeran.”

“Excuse me, what?” MC asked

Seven sharply inhaled, “Nothing. I meant nothing.”

_For an agent taking care of so much secrets, I sure do keep mine so horribly._

“Or course you deserve Saeran. You two were literally conceived and born together,” MC responded, “But what I’m saying is, you are still his brother and I know for a fact that you never gave up on him, what’s the difference now?”

Seven turned a left then immediately saw the tall building that was the hospital. He continued walking towards the entrance and to the emergency. After being helped by the nurses, he placed MC down on a bed, closing the curtains to give some privacy to them from the rest of the buzzing room.

“Do you want to lay down for a bit?” MC asked

“It’s fine,” Seven replied, “You want me to get you a drink or something?”

“Just water,” MC replied

Seven nodded then turned to leave the area when a nurse had entered.

“Good evening you two. What seems to be the problem?” The nurse asked cheerfully despite the fatigue evident on the bags under her eyes

“I think I sprained my left ankle earlier,” MC answered

The nurse nodded then started checking on her ankle. She turned to MC’s company then her eyes widened.

“Are you his family?” The nurse asked

Seven furrowed his brows, “Whose family?”

“The patient in room 316. I think his name was Ray…?” The nurse stated

MC and Seven turned to each other before looking back to the nurse.

“Where is he?” Seven asked frantically, “I-I-I mean, MC, I’ll go look. Wait for me here.”

“It’s like I even have a choice,” MC replied then offered a smile, “Go ahead! Trust me, it’s him.”

Seven ran out of the emergency room to the stairs, running up as quickly as he could.

MC chuckled once she saw that the nurse was startled by Seven’s sudden actions.

“How’d you know that they were related?” MC asked

“There were like two halves of a whole,” the nurse answered

•••

_Room 310. Room 312. Room 314. Room 316!_

Seven stopped in front of the room with the number 316. He looked at the sheet next to the door.

 ** _Patient_** : _Ray_

 ** _Admitted:_** _03-17-17_

He grabbed the door knob then slowly pushed it open. He entered quietly then let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw the most familiar face in the world, lying on the bed. He took very careful steps towards the bed, not sure if everything was just an illusion that was created his mind. He didn’t want Saeran fading the moment he gets too near. That would be a nightmare.

“Saeran,” he whispered as he approached the foot of the bed, “Is this really you now?”

He stared at the other person’s new hair color to the way his cheeks was almost flushed against his bone. Saeran looked deathly pale. He was always the one with the lighter skin tone between the two but this one was too much. It was like he’d never seen the light in years. An oxygen mask was attached to the lower half of his face, helping the weak but even breathing.

The door slowly opened and in came a nurse from earlier with MC on a wheelchair.

“Is it him?” MC asked

Seven could only nod, “Y-Y-Yeah it’s him.”

“The patient is resting as of the moment,” the nurse spoke

Seven’s eyes went back to Saeran as if entranced by the fact that Saeran was there, still breathing, “What happened to him?”

“A bunch of people brought him here saying that he was retrieved from a fire. He was already passed out by the time he was brought in,” the nurse explained, “He had difficulty breathing since he was admitted here but… that wasn’t all.”

“What else happened to him?” Seven inquired

“He has many deep wounds and gashes all over his body and he’s severely underweight. He also ingested drugs for a really long time,” the nurse continued

“Ingested?” Seven raised a brow

“W-Well, more like… drank,” MC interrupted, “Can you leave the two of us for a second?”

The nurse nodded before leaving the room to tend to others. Once the door closed behind them, MC rolled the wheelchair over to Seven, leading him to the seats intended for the visitors.

“You see, in Mint Eye, there was this sort of… cleansing ritual to, like initiate you,” MC started, “I was forced to take it, a-and I think Saeran was given so much of it too. I think, I think it was the one he’d been telling me that was his medicine for his headaches and I think the headaches were induced by the lack of the drug.”

“Basically.” MC breathed in deeply, “He was brainwashed. He was brainwashed so badly by Rika that he needed help.”

Saeran’s every condition that was told to him was like a slap to the face. If he wasn’t this kind of reckless brother, then maybe Saeran wouldn’t have ended up like this.

The person on the bed very slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a really long time. MC cautiously stood up, using the things around her to help her stand but still walked with a limp.

“Ray,” she started gently catching the patient’s attention

He furiously turned to the source of the sound which made him gasp deeply.

“MC!” He exclaimed, voice raspy

A huge smile was immediately plastered on his face and he sat down with some difficulty. MC smiled back at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Saeran grabbed her hands quickly, holding it tightly in his.

“MC, you’re not mad at me anymore?” He asked, “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad.” She shook her head no, “I’m glad to see you again.”

“Really?” He asked, “I’m glad to see you here t-, wait, how’d you find me?”

“Well, I… needed help,” MC spoke, “Ray, promise me that you won’t be angry?”

“Why would I be mad at you, princess?” He asked

MC gulped before continuing, “You see… I’m here with your brother.”

The smile on Saeran’s face faltered as MC gestured to the other person in the room.

He immediately scowled, “Don’t get me wrong, MC, but you shouldn’t trust that person. You should never trust him.”

“But I _do_ trust him,” MC replied, “And I trust you too. Ray, er, Saeran, he and I have been looking for you.”

“He is _nothing_ to me,” Saeran spat, “Get out of my room, redhead! I don’t need you!”

“Saeran, I’m not leaving again,” Seven spoke

“Yeah, we’re here to help you,” MC spoke before turning to Seven and mouthing “Let me handle this, please.”

She turned back to Saeran with a smile on her face, “Saeran, did you ever really love me?”

Saeran’s gaze turned back to MC, eyes desperate, “Yes! I love you, MC! I always will.”

She removed her hands from his and placed it on his cheeks.

“Then let me help you.”


End file.
